La mélodie de bonheur
by lilasky24
Summary: •Derek Hale est envouté par une musique familière. A la recherche d'une réponse et d'un responsable des événements oubliés de son passé referont surface, des interrogations le tourmentent, et un avenir inattendu se profile à l'horizon. •Petit OS sur Derek autour du thême de la musique et des âmes-soeurs •Relation homosexuelle ainsi que lemon. Ames sensible s'abtenir.


La Mélodie du Bonheur

Je cours à travers les bois sous ma forme de loup depuis que je suis revenu du Mexique. Tous me croient parti mais il n'en est rien. Je continue à veiller sur eux dans l'ombre. J'ai combattu les Chimères, j'ai placé des indices sur leur route pour la Bête du Gévaudan. Même si je ne suis plus l'Alpha et que Scott s'en charge très bien, il a encore tant de choses à apprendre sur les êtres surnaturels.

J'aimerai rester dans leur meute, mais ça m'est impossible. Ils agissent comme une famille, quels que soient leurs espèces ou leurs liens de sang. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Ils me font trop penser à ma famille et je ne veux pas perdre d'autres membres de cette famille.

Lorsque je regarde où mes pattes m'ont conduites, je vois l'entrée du lycée de Beacon Hills. Je stoppe mon avancée me demandant ce que je fais là. Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis la mort de Paige et je ne compte pas y retourner, du moins pas de mon plein gré.

Alors que j'allais rebrousser chemin, une douce mélodie parvient à mes oreilles. Je me vois entrer dans le lycée et commencer à grimper les marches. Je suis comme hypnotisé par les notes. Je sors de ma transe lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Une vague d'élèves apparaît et je reste bloqué au milieu du couloir. Je ne peux pas reprendre forme humaine sinon je serai nu, et si je reste là ça va être la panique.

Lorsqu'ils m'aperçoivent, les élèves reculent tous. Seule la meute continue d'avancer vers moi. Je vois Stiles accourir au loin pour les rejoindre. Scott approche le premier et je recule, non par peur de son aura d'Alpha, mais pour ne pas qu'il me reconnaisse. Quand je croise le regard de Stiles, un large sourire moqueur étire ses lèvres et je crois qu'il m'a reconnu. Je recule encore lorsque Malia approche et il comprend.

\- Scott ! Laisse, je m'occupe de Seth.

\- De qui ? demanda le concerné.

\- Notre ami à quatre pattes. Je le connais, il a passé trois mois chez moi avec une patte cassée et une balle dans l'épaule. Il m'écoute alors je m'en occupe. Il a dû reconnaître mon odeur et me suivre jusqu'au lycée.

Sans laisser le temps à Scott de protester, il avance vers moi et je ne recule pas. Il passe sa main sur ma tête, commence à marcher vers la sortie et je le suis. Tous les élèves se séparent, nous laissant passer. Lorsque le directeur approche avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes, je claque des mâchoires faisant trembler tout le monde sauf celui qui marche à mes côtés.

\- Monsieur ne faites pas ça ! Je l'ai élevé, je connais son comportement. Si vous le menacez ou me menacez moi, il va attaquer, alors posez ça et laissez-moi passer ou il y aura des victimes à déplorer.

Le directeur baisse l'arme, nous laissant passer. Arrivés à la sortie, Stiles se baisse à mon niveau, sa main toujours dans mon pelage noir.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, fais comme à chaque fois, passe par la fenêtre.

Je regarde inquiet la porte et je pense qu'il a compris ma question muette : va-t-il leur dire que je suis ici ?

\- Ça reste entre nous, je ne leur dirai pas mais évite de refaire irruption au lycée. Après tout, je ne leur ai pas dit que tu n'es jamais parti.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je lui mordille la paume de la main gentiment pour le remercier alors que cela ne me ressemble pas, et tourne les talons pour repartir à la course vers la forêt.

En arrivant à mon loft dans l'ancien quartier industriel, je monte directement dans ma chambre et une fois sous ma forme humaine, je plonge dans un sommeil peuplé d'images de ma famille et de la meute.

Lorsque je me lève trois heures plus tard, je me souviens que je n'ai pas trouvé quelle était cette mélodie qui m'avait hypnotisée au lycée. Je décide donc de m'y rendre après m'être habillé d'un t-shirt noir, d'un jean de la même couleur et de ma veste en cuir.

En arrivant, j'entends une nouvelle fois cette mélodie, et alors que je commence à gravir les escaliers qui débouchent sur le toit, elle disparaît. En arrivant en haut, je ne peux rien sentir à part l'odeur du vent qui embaume le lieu d'une senteur de pomme verte, d'érable et de livre ancien. Bien sûr, il n'y a ni instrument, ni âme qui vive sur ce toit.

J'ai reconnu l'instrument qui a produit cette mélodie : un violon. Ma mère en jouait souvent lorsque j'étais enfant. C'est l'un des seuls objets qui n'a pas péri dans l'incendie du manoir. Il est maintenant enfermé dans le caveau des Hale. Alors que je tourne les talons pour retourner en forêt, je vois un papier ambré épinglé sur la porte. D'une délicate écriture de couleur blanche est annoté :

 _Si c'est_ _l'auteur de la mélodie que tu cherches, tu le connais. Mais même ton odorat et tes supers pouvoirs ne me trouveront pas._ _Mon odeur_ _a bien changé depuis l'époque de la meute. Sais-tu_ _ce qu'est_ _un Elfe Mélomane ? Cherche et tu trouveras la_ _raison de_ _ton_ _envoûtement._

 _Avec tout mon amour, Ton violoniste._

Un Elfe Mélomane. Mais c'est quoi ça encore ?! Bon finalement passer incognito jusqu'à la fin va être complexe. Le seul qui peut me donner des réponses est Deaton, et avec la chance que j'ai, je vais croiser Scott ou un autre membre de la meute ... S'ils me voient, je vais devoir vraiment quitter la ville.

Je pars donc en courant vers le cabinet du vétérinaire de la ville et patron de Scott pour avoir ce que je cherche. Lorsque je passe la porte, j'entends Deaton crier depuis la réserve :

\- On est fermé !

\- Même pour un ancien ami et fils de Thalia ?

Je le vois passer la porte le regard perdu.

\- D-Derek... tu es de retour ?

\- Tu me déçois Deaton. Même Stiles savait que je n'étais jamais parti.

\- Si tu sors maintenant c'est que tu cherches quelque chose. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'ai besoin d'informations sur ce qui semblerait être... ,je regarde le papier que j'ai récupéré,... un Elfe Mélomane.

\- Un Elfe Mélomane ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous été exterminés ! La dernière représentante de l'espèce s'est éteinte il y a environ une dizaine d'années...

\- Peut-on devenir un Elfe Mélomane par morsure ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais uniquement si un Alpha extrêmement puissant mord la personne, et que la victime possède au moins une infime quantité de ce sang dans son ADN. Il est donc pratiquement impossible que cela arrive.

\- Que peux-tu me dire sur leur musique et leur espèce en général ?

\- Les Elfes Mélomanes sont une espèce qui ne défend que les leurs, qu'ils soient de leur espèce ou non. Un Elfe dans une meute la protège, allant parfois jusqu'à tuer s'il estime que c'est nécessaire même s'ils sont en général pacifistes. Les membres de cette espèce, tout comme les Loup-Garous, possèdent une âme-sœur qui est souvent un être surnaturel. Ils ont la particularité de pouvoir porter un enfant, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, mais de leur âme-sœur uniquement. Ils possèdent une grande intelligence et sont toujours prêts à rendre service ? Pour ce qui est de leur musique, on dit qu'elle possède de grands pouvoirs : elle peut soigner, faire pousser des arbres, contrôler la nature pour construire ou se défendre. Je ne jurerai pas de la véracité de ces propos, car les écrits sur cette espèce sont inexistants et peuvent donc avoir été modifiés avec le temps.

\- Est-ce que leur mélodie peut envoûter quelqu'un ?

\- Il est dit que chaque Elfe à l'obtention de son héritage, donc de ses 17 ans, choisit un instrument de prédilection et compose une mélodie qui, une fois jouée, ne peux être entendue par aucune autre personne que son âme-sœur et sa descendance. Elle l'attire à lui, fait de lui un automate qui, une fois la mélodie entendue, n'a de cesse de chercher l'Elfe pour le rendre heureux et le protéger. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Il semblerait que j'ai un Elfe Mélomane à trouver.

Avec un sourire énigmatique, je quitte le cabinet en direction du caveau des Hale. Une fois à l'entrée, je fais sortir les griffes de ma main droite, les mets dans les rainures du dessin circulaire et lui fais faire un tour sur la gauche, puis un quart de tour vers la droite. J'entends le cliquetis caractéristique du mécanisme et la porte s'ouvre.

Une fois la porte passée, elle se referme. Je vois tout ce que ma famille a amassé au fil des générations. Il y a des livres sur les créatures surnaturelles, des ingrédients et plantes pour soigner, tout un tas de choses, et au centre, un violon. Je le prends en main et le tourne dans tous les sens pour l'inspecter sous ses moindres coutures. Une lettre en tombe, de la même couleur que le mot que j'ai dans la poche.

 _Mon cher_ _Derek,_

 _Si tu vois ce mot, c'est que je ne suis plus là_ _pour t'expliquer_ _tant de choses. J'aimerai t'expliquer pour la_ _suite des_ _événements mais_ _c'est impossible. Ce violon que tu tiens dans tes_ _mains appartenait_ _à ma meilleure amie, elle me l'a offert à_ _ta naissance. C'était une Elfe Mélomane._ _Ce jour-là elle a vu mon fils, toi, au bras d'un jeune elfe,_ _son fils._ _Quand vous_ _étiez enfants, vous jouiez souvent ensembles. Lors de ta première_ _pleine lune, à tes 8 ans, il a fugué de chez lui alors qu'il_ _n'avait que_ _5 ans. Il a rejoint notre manoir, et alors que tu ne_ _laissais personne_ _s'approcher, en le voyant tu t'es progressivement calmé, tu l'as enlacé, et il s'est mis à fredonner. Ce soir-là, tu_ _as pris_ _ta forme complète pour la première fois et tes yeux_ _sont devenus_ _rouges. Le matin, tu avais oublié la nuit précédente et_ _tu n'as_ _plus repris ta forme complète, sauf une fois et nous_ _avons tous_ _oublié l'air_ _fredonné. Lorsque ma meilleure amie est morte, tu t'es rendu en courant chez eux sous ta forme complète. Tu_ _as passé_ _la nuit avec lui, vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre._ _Il avait_ _la figure dans ta fourrure et le bras autour de toi, et tu veillais_ _sur lui. Le lendemain aussi quand tu es rentré, tu_ _avais tout_ _oublié de la nuit passée. Maintenant, il doit avoir 17 ans,_ _et attend_ _que tu te_ _souviennes_ _pour être heureux avec toi. Il_ _doit faire_ _partie de ta meute ou en fait déjà partie, car il a_ _toujours vécu_ _ici._

 _Avec tout mon amour, Maman._

 _P.S : Les objets ont_ _une mémoire, pense aux_ _Banshees._

Les objets ont une mémoire ? Mais dans quoi je me suis lancé Maman ? En posant le violon sur son socle, je pince par mégarde une corde et le visage rieur de ma mère apparaît dans mon esprit. Je reprends alors l'instrument et passe l'archer sur les cordes. Les notes produites sont beaucoup plus harmonieuses que je ne l'aurai cru. Quand les notes s'évaporent dans l'air, je vois le manoir de mon enfance, un soir de pleine lune. Je suis dans un coin avec un petit garçon dans mes bras, il est de dos, je ne peux donc pas voir son visage.

Je décide donc de me rendre là où j'ai toujours vécu avec ma mère, le manoir Hale.

En arrivant, je me rends compte que la nature a repris ses droits alors qu'il n'y a même pas un mois, l'endroit semblait mort et les oiseaux ne chantaient même plus. Là, les fleurs ont poussé formant un chemin, du lierre a grimpé le long des murs cachant les stigmates de l'incendie, et au niveau de la porte, de longues tiges de lierre pendent formant un rideau.

Lorsque je passe celui-ci, je m'aperçois qu'un arbre creux trône au milieu du salon, et en son centre je trouve ce que je cherchais : un mot, une énième fois de couleur ambrée.

 _Coucou mon_ _amour,_

 _Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû le faire sans ton accord, mais je pensais que ce manoir où nous avons passé notre enfance_ _à jouer_ _ne devait pas rester mort. Je me suis exercé à la musique_ _ici et_ _mes pouvoirs se sont déclenchés faisant réagir la nature. J'espère que malgré cela tu ne m'en veux pas. Je ferai se_ _retirer la_ _nature s'il le faut._

 _Je t'aime, ton âme-sœur._

 _P.S : Trouve-moi vite,_ _tu me manques..._

Un sourire sincère se dessine sur mes lèvres. Si la meute me voyait, ils auraient une crise cardiaque je pense.

Je m'aperçois que j'ai toujours le violon de ma mère en main. Je décide de réitérer l'expérience du caveau. J'appose l'archer sur les cordes et quand j'amorce le geste, une mélodie, que je reconnais comme étant le son qui m'a envoûté par deux fois au lycée, en sort.

Alors que je joue, je vois des fleurs éclore autour de moi et du lierre pousser, formant l'image d'un enfant calé contre un loup avec la tête cachée dans le pelage de celui-ci, veillant sur lui. Je stoppe la musique et m'accroupis au niveau de la statue de végétaux. Je pose ma main dans le dos de l'enfant et des flashs de mon passé apparaissent.

Je me vois âgé de 3 ans, penché sur un berceau. Plus tard, âgé de 5 ans, courant dans le jardin pour faire rire un bambin de 2 ans, puis âgé de 8 ans, le soir de ma première pleine lune. Je le vois s'avancer vers moi, ce petit bout de 5 ans, au milieu de tous ces loups, je tente de le repousser mais il fredonne la mélodie envoûtante et je me calme petit à petit. Enfin, je me vois sous ma forme de loup, accourir vers une maison que je ne connais que trop bien pour y avoir vécu trois mois pendant ma cavale d'homme recherché par la police du comté. Il est là, allongé dans son lit, sanglotant fortement et je me vois grimper sur le lit et frotter mon museau sur sa joue pour le réconforter. Il vient instinctivement se coller contre le moi de cette époque après m'avoir embrassé le museau. Il se calme et s'endort ensuite, la tête toujours dans mon pelage, comme sur la statue. Je vois ses yeux et son sourire alors qu'il avait un peu moins de 16 ans, et je souris.

Si quelqu'un pouvait me faire tomber amoureux, il n'y avait que lui. Lui et ses énigmes. Lui et ses manières tordues. Lui et son passé difficile, comme le mien. Lui et ses sarcasmes. Lui, tout simplement.

Je pose délicatement le violon et les mots au pied de la statue et des liens les entourent presque immédiatement, les protégeant des animaux, des intempéries et des voleurs. Je pars ensuite en courant à toute vitesse vers la maison du shérif de Beacon Hills.

En arrivant, je saute et atterris devant la fenêtre de la chambre du fils, celui que je suis venu voir. J'entre et vois Stiles de dos,sur le lit, il semble dormir. J'ôte ma veste en cuir et mes chaussures, je me glisse contre lui et l'enlace, passant mes bras sur ses hanches. Il vient se blottir plus confortablement contre moi dans son sommeil.

Je veille sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille une heure plus tard. Je l'embrasse dans le cou et il se détend plus si c'est possible.

\- Bonjour mon violoniste.

\- Bonjour mon loup.

\- Tu as fini de me cacher des choses ou tu as d'autres énigmes pour moi ?

\- J'ai peut-être deux-trois précisions à t'apporter sur mon espèce, mais je ne pense pas.

\- Comment es-tu devenu un Elfe Mélomane ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais encore à Beacon Hills ? Et surtout, pourquoi t'entraîner au manoir ?

\- Je le suis devenu à mes 17 ans. Le soir de la pleine lune et mon anniversaire coïncidaient, voilà comment j'ai activé sans le savoir mes capacités. Pour ta présence, même si toi tu avais oublié, moi non. J'ai toujours senti ta présence sauf quand tu as quitté la ville après l'incendie du manoir. Quand à celui-ci, pourquoi m'exercer à la musique là-bas ? Et bien car c'était un lieu où personne ne pouvait me voir ni m'entendre, et il me rappelait notre enfance.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour le manoir, il est mieux comme ça.

Un sourire radieux étire ses lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser délicatement. Il répond avec tout autant de douceur. Il se tourne entièrement face à moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je laisse mes baisers dériver vers sa mâchoire puis derrière son oreille. En l'entendant gémir faiblement et en le voyant rougir, j'esquisse un sourire malicieux et recommence. Je fais descendre mes baisers dans le creux de son cou et y laisse un suçon marquant ma propriété.

 _ **Lemon /!\**_

Je l'allonge sur le dos après lui avoir ôté son haut. Ma langue vient taquiner son téton droit alors que le gauche est assailli par mon pouce et mon index. Il se cambre sous cette douce torture.

Il se redresse et attrape l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt tandis que je lève les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il s'accroche à ma nuque et m'attire à lui en se recouchant. Il engage un baiser doux qui se transforme bien vite en un baiser langoureux et beaucoup plus sensuel. D'un coup de hanches, il inverse nos positions. Je me retrouve dos au matelas avec lui à califourchon sur moi. Il n'a toujours pas lâché mes lèvres et lorsque ses baisers descendent dans mon cou, mon loup intérieur ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de plaisir.

\- Même là tu grognes, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je grogne une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci de manière dominante. Tout son corps frissonne et un gémissement quitte ses lèvres, gémissement totalement indécent. Mes larges mains viennent se poser immédiatement sur ses fesses toujours moulées dans un slim dont la présence est de trop à mon goût.

Suite à ça, il me regarde dans les yeux et ondule langoureusement des hanches, faisant grimper en flèche mon désir pour lui. Je vois un sourire mutin fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sent mon membre dur sous lui.

J'inverse une nouvelle fois nos positions et déboutonne son bas. Il soulève légèrement les hanches pour m'aider et d'un mouvement fluide je lui retire son slim. Le mien suit bien vite le même chemin et je reviens me placer entre ses jambes.

Sa bouche vient violemment percuter la mienne et s'en suit un combat pour la domination lors de cet échange. Cela n'a plus rien de doux, juste le besoin irrépressible de sentir la bouche de l'autre contre la sienne. Alors que ma langue vient à la rencontre de sa jumelle, je sens une main se glisser dans mes cheveux, les tirants. Son autre main entoure mes épaules et je sens ses ongles entrer dans ma peau et y laisser des marques qui se referment aussitôt grâce à mes aptitudes.

Le loup en moi grogne de bonheur en sentant son compagnon, son lui, complètement soumis et la peau frottant contre la mienne.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment cela arrive, mais le loup prend le pas sur l'homme et je commence à ressentir des émotions qui ne sont pas les miennes... ce sont celles de Stiles. Je ressens chacune de ses sensations comme si c'étaient les miennes. La contraction de ses abdos quand j'embrasse son ventre plat. Son sentiment de plénitude quand je laisse des suçons sur ce dernier, mais aussi plus haut sur son torse, ou encore sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Je reprends légèrement le contrôle pour ne pas me noyer dans le plaisir et abandonner ce petit être sous moi. Plus je découvre et parcours cette peau, plus je sens son excitation dans l'air et ses gémissements emplissent mes oreilles. Ce son est absolument indécent et le loup en moi grogne de bonheur d'être maintenant le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

Je descends mon visage plus bas, toujours plus bas, et à l'aide des dents retire le dernier rempart de vêtement qui le protège encore de mon regard. Celui de Stiles est vitreux et brumeux de plaisir, il suit chacun de mes gestes avec une attention toute particulière.

Je commence à embrasser son aine de manière presque sacrée, quand sa main attire la mienne à sa bouche et qu'il se met à en sucer les doigts. Un gémissement m'échappe et la chair de poule apparaît sur sa peau. Je déplace ma bouche vers son membre et le prends en bouche, répétant les mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il applique à mes doigts. Je commence par de lents mouvements pour le faire languir. Sa main vient se crisper dans mes cheveux. J'alterne entre rapidité et lenteur, le faisant chaque fois approcher un peu plus des étoiles sans jamais les lui faire atteindre. Je me retire une nouvelle fois, et récupère la main dont il suçait désespérément les doigts.

Je les approche de son intimité, et je cherche dans son regard l'approbation qu'il me donne de façon... très claire dirons-nous.

\- Derek Hale, si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, je te jure sur ma vie que je te fous à la porte dans ta tenue actuelle et je te castre. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça.

Un rire rauque s'échappe de ma gorge avant de reprendre mon sérieux et de commencer à le préparer. Le premier doigt s'infiltre sans aucune difficulté et commence à l'explorer. Un second le rejoint, et je le sens plus que je ne le vois, se crisper. Je le calme en embrassant tendrement sa clavicule et son cou sensible. Les doigts exercent des mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre. Ils le fouillent méticuleusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Lorsqu'ils effleurent la petite boule de nerfs extrêmement sensible, Stiles se cambre violemment et un cri de pur plaisir lui échappe. Un sourire victorieux apparaît sur mon visage. Je continue de le faire languir encore quelques temps avant de retirer mes doigts.

À ce moment-là, mon loup prend le dessus. Je sens mes yeux prendre leur couleur bleue et mes crocs s'allonger avant de venir racler la peau du coup de Stiles.

\- Seth, as-tu demandé son avis à Derek avant de tenter de me mordre ?

Chose surprenante, la voix qui sort de ma bouche n'est pas le mienne, et ce n'est pas moi qui parle.

\- Non, mais tu es à moi, et je compte bien le montrer à tous. Je veux que tu portes mon odeur tout le temps. Que le lien soit complet.

\- J'accepte, mais seulement si c'est vraiment Derek, et s'il est d'accord.

Je sens mon loup retourner se tapir au fond de moi et me laisser à nouveau le contrôle.

\- Derek, es-tu d'accord pour me revendiquer ou pas ?

Pour seule réponse je replonge ma tête dans son cou pour le mordiller. Il pose sa main sur ma tête et appuis légèrement pour m'inciter à le faire. Je plonge alors mes crocs dans sa chair tendre et je sens que lui aussi me mord, ce qui fait hurler mon loup de bonheur.

Le plaisir qui était nôtre est à présent décuplé. Je ne peux me contenir plus longtemps. J'ôte mon boxer et me place à son entrée puis pénètre l'homme qui est désormais mon compagnon, pour toute la vie. Une fois entièrement en lui, je ne bouge plus, le laissant s'habituer à ma présence. Pour le détendre, j'embrasse ses clavicules, son cou et la morsure qui, par miracle, a déjà cicatrisé. À ce contact, un gémissement lui échappe et il me donne un coup de reins, m'indiquant que je peux bouger.

J'engage alors de lents va-et-vient et Stiles se cambre en gémissant à chacun de mes coups de butoir. Ses mains viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux pour les tirer légèrement. Plus mes coups s'accélèrent, plus il gémit, sa respiration se fait erratique et il se contracte autour de moi, m'emmenant au bord du gouffre.

Ma main vient s'enrouler autour de son membre pour lui imposer de puissants va-et-vient. Sa respiration devient presque inexistante et ses ongles se plantent dans ma nuque et mon épaule.

Il vient entre nos deux torses, et moi quelques coups plus tard, en lui. Je me retire et me lève pour aller chercher un gant dans la salle de bain. Je le nettoie et pose le gant au pied du lit. Je me glisse ensuite dans le lit et le prends entre mes bras, où il s'endort rapidement. Je cale ma respiration sur la sienne et m'endors aussi, bercé par ses battements de cœur et le ronronnement de mon loup,Seth.

 _ **Fin du lemon /!\**_

Lorsque je me réveille vers 20 heures, je vois le Shérif dans l'encadrement de la porte, jouant avec son arme de service. Il me fait signe de le suivre. Je sors du lit, enfile mon boxer et mon pantalon, avant de descendre au salon. J'embrasse tendrement le front de Stiles.

Une fois arrivé, le père de mon compagnon se place face à moi et m'assène un coup de crosse dans la mâchoire, la brisant. Il enchaîne par une clé de bras et je me retrouve à genoux, une arme pointée sur la tempe. Je suis complètement perdu.

\- Tu sais que mon fils est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ...

\- Avise-toi de le faire souffrir et toutes les balles à l'aconit que je possède finiront dans ton crâne. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Bien. Désolé pour ta mâchoire, mais mon fils est toujours mineur du point de vue de la loi, et je me devais de te le rappeler.

Je hoche la tête et il me relâche. Nous passons l'heure suivante à discuter quand je sens à travers le lien qui m'unit à mon compagnon qu'il est sur le point de se réveiller. Je remonte donc à toute vitesse et viens l'embrasser.

\- Coucou. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Extrêmement bien, et toi ?

\- Bien maintenant que ma mâchoire a cicatrisé. Ton père a tenu à me faire la démonstration de ce qu'il comptait me faire si je te faisais souffrir.

Mon Elfe Mélomane éclate de rire face à la moue que j'affiche. Je m'assoie dans le lit et il vient se blottir entre mes bras.

\- Parle-moi de ton peuple.

\- Que sais-tu ?

\- Pas grand chose... Vous avez un lien avec la nature et la musique, vous êtes pacifistes mais protégez les vôtres, même si pour cela vous devez mourir ou tuer.

\- Exactement. Cependant, même si la nature répond à notre musique, elle n'est pas nécessaire. Les Elfes Mélomanes sont des enfants de la nature, elle nous obéit s'il le faut.

\- Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est pourquoi la nature m'a-t-elle obéit au manoir ?

\- Tu avais le violon de ta mère... si je me souviens bien, ma mère l'avait enchanté pour qu'il perdure au fil des siècles, et le manoir a reconnu la magie du violon.

\- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que la pleine lune avait activé tes pouvoirs... je croyais que tu étais un Elfe de naissance.

\- Il y a normalement un rituel pour activer les pouvoirs. Il est pratiqué par le parent elfique ou alors le jeune fait partie d'une meute avec un Alpha assez puissant et son anniversaire et une pleine lune coïncident, chose assez complexe à réaliser.

\- Dernière question. Comment connais-tu mon loup, Seth ?

\- Tous les passages de ta mémoire me concernant ont été effacés et tu n'en as aucun souvenir, mais la mémoire de ton loup est différente, et il se souvient encore des fois où il prenait le contrôle et venait me voir.

Cela fait trois semaines que j'ai revendiqué Stiles, et celui-ci est malade. Il a des nausées le matin et se plaint de maux de ventre. Je passe mes journées à le veiller. Je tente de l'amener chez un médecin, mais il refuse tout en bloc, complètement paniqué, et je ne peux qu'abdiquer. Allant un peu mieux aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de rassembler la meute pour leur annoncer.

Arrivé derrière le manoir Hale dans la clairière, j'installe les tables et Stiles apporte les plats. Une fois le tout installé, il s'allonge dans l'herbe au bord de la forêt en regardant le ciel et se met à fredonner. Les bourgeons présents sur les arbres qui entourent mon Elfe éclosent. Je vois aussi un renardeau s'approcher et frotter sa truffe sur la joue de mon lié, avant de partir en jappant joyeusement.

La meute arrive enfin, soit Scott, sa mère, Chris, Jackson, Malia, Lydia, Isaac, Liam, Deaton, le Shérif, Mason, Corey, Danny et enfin Kira. Jordan n'est pas là car il est de garde au commissariat. Personne ne m'a vu car je suis posté à l'entrée du manoir, mais vu leurs mines interrogatives et le fait que Scott soit nerveux, ils on dû sentir une odeur qui n'est pas censée être là, la mienne.

Stiles qui n'a toujours pas bougé, rigole en voyant leurs têtes et fini par dire :

\- Amour, sors de ta cachette, tu es en train de les faire tous stresser.

Alors que j'allais sortir, Peter arrive tout en courant en tirant un Ethan boudeur derrière lui, et s'exclame :

\- Coucou c'est moi !

Face à la meute au grand complet, la bouche grande ouverte, et en état de choc, le Shérif essaye de cacher son rire, Stiles se roule par terre en pleurant de rire, Peter, lui, est aussi perdu que la meute. Je sors de ma cachette, viens enlacer Peter et lui murmure :

\- Merci Pete', tu viens de tout faire foirer. Stiles a demandé à ce que je le rejoigne en m'appelant « Amour » et tu débarques en hurlant « Coucou, c'est moi ! ».

\- QUOI !? Mais non ! Et mon Chris, je vais lui dire quoi ? Il va me tuer ! pleura Peter.

\- Stiles, au lieu de te rouler par terre, viens là . Que tout le monde ait la bonne information.

Il se lève et vient m'embrasser avant de se blottir contre moi. Malgré le choc, la meute pousse un soupir de soulagement.

La journée se passe plutôt calmement, malgré les nausées, les maux de ventre de Stiles et ses yeux qui, de façon fugace, passent au violet. Deaton s'approche alors de lui, et lui murmure :

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas Stiles ? Tu l'as dit à Derek ?

\- Non mais je comptais le faire maintenant. Der', j'ai une surprise pour toi, viens avec moi au bord de la clairière.

Intrigué, je le rejoins et l'enlace, il fredonne et je vois un loup sortir de la forêt suivit de près par sa louve. Ils nous regardent puis deux louveteaux viennent se blottir entre eux. Le loup est la copie conforme de ma forme lupine, quand à la louve, elle est blanche comme le plus pur des êtres. Les louveteaux, eux, sont le parfait mélange de leurs parents.

Ce qui me choque le plus est le couleur de leurs yeux, qui oscille entre deux. Bleu électrique et rouge pour le loup, ambré et violet pour la louve. Les petits ont eux aussi les yeux bleus, rouges ou violets. Là je comprends et tourne Stiles vers moi, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je pense ? Est-ce que la meute Hale s'agrandira bientôt ?

\- Oui, des jumeaux. Comme à chaque génération, me répondit Stiles en souriant.

Je l'embrasse avant de reculer. Je sens mes yeux changer de couleur et Seth veut sortir, ce que je lui accorde. Un puissant hurlement quitte ma gorge. Stiles me regarde les larmes aux yeux, comme s'il n'en revenait pas, et la meute à l'air de nouveau perdue.

\- Quoi ? Demande Derek.

\- Der', tes yeux... ils sont violets, comme les miens..., m'indiqua Stiles.

\- La légende disait donc vrai...

\- De quoi tu parles Peter ? Demandais-je.

\- Il est dit qu'un Alpha qui abandonne son statut par amour, qui quitte sa meute pour la protéger mais continue de veiller sur elle, qui trouve son âme-sœur, et qui établit la connexion avec sa créature intérieure, s'il arrive à remplir toutes ces conditions, prend le statut de chef de famille. A ce jour, un seul Alpha toutes espèces confondues a obtenu ce statut...

\- Une Elfe Mélomane dirigeante et chef de famille du clan Stilinski, qui par la suite est devenue chef de meute, sa seconde était Thalia Méliana Hale. Cette Elfe était ma mère, Claudia Stilinski, ajouta mon compagnon.

Je vois la meute choquée, puis Scott pose une question :

\- Donc j'ai perdu mon statut d'Alpha ?

\- Non, tu deviens le second de Derek, ce qui correspond à être comme l'Alpha.

\- Pffff... j'en ai marre de prendre les décisions. Je vote pour que Stiles prenne ma place de second.

À mon grand étonnement, tous acceptent. Scott vient pencher se tête sur le côté, dévoilant son cou en signe de soumission. Stiles s'approche et pose sa tête dans son cou pour y apposer un peu de son odeur et accepter son rôle, puis il se relève et regarde Peter dans les yeux.

\- Tu as oublié une chose Pete'. Pour devenir chef de famille, un loup a besoin d'une famille de sang.

Je vois Pete' tomber à genoux, les larmes aux yeux, chose que je n'avais jamais vue.

\- Oui Pete'. Les premiers nés de cette génération seront aussi des jumeaux.

Il se relève et se précipite sur Stiles, avant de le faire tournoyer dans les airs.

\- Le nom Hale perdurera encore ! Comme celui du clan Stilinski !

Le reste de le meute semble encore plus perdu qu'avant, et je me décide à leur expliquer.

\- De par sa particularité d'Elfe Mélomane, Stiles peut donner la vie. Il porte actuellement les héritiers de cette meute.

La fin de la journée se passe pour le mieux. Tout le monde rie et s'amuse en célébrant ces retrouvailles et la prochaine venue de nos louveteaux.

Comme indiqué, huit mois plus tard des jumeaux viennent agrandir la famille Hale. Emilia Thalia Claudia Stilinski-Hale, jeune Elfe, et Wyatt Noah Scott Stilinski-Hale, jeune loup. Tout deux nés le 24 mai 2017 à respectivement 22h26 et 22h28, soir de pleine lune.


End file.
